Happieness
by kritbug
Summary: AU. A story that tells another version of the first book.


/I have always wondered how Harry's life would be different if he had someone to love.  
This is my first fanfic and is my version of Harry's life. It is year one and the Weasley's have eight children. Six boys, two girls. Harry Potter belongs to K.J. Rowling. I am not following the books exactly but the scene I am starting with is the scene with Draco Malfoy for the first time in Diagon Alley./

* * *

Harry stared as the boy left. Harry was extremely glad too, that boy had seriosly got on his nerves. Now that he was gone the lady started to size him . As he waited, something happened that would change his life forever. He heared a bell ring that signalled that someone was entering the shop. Curious, Harry looked to the door, and imediantly all his senses totally quit fuctioning. There, standing in the door way, was without a doubt. The. Most. Beautiful. Girl. he had ever seen. She was very short, looking to be barely four feet tall, and extremley delicate, her skin was like porcelin, and she obviosly had long hair, though it was tied back, and it was at least a dozen different colors. Red, orange, scarlet, gold, pumkin, the color of fire, the color of a setting sun... just to name a few. Looking at her face, Harry noticed with a jolt that her eyes were just like his. Bright emereld green, and and to rap it all off, she had a cute small nose, and red, full lips. Suddenly, the beautful green eyes met his. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and suddenly she looked away, blushing slightly.  
Harry decided that he had never seen something so cute, and he would do anything to get her like that again.  
A cough interupted his thoughts. Looking beside the girl, no, angel, he thought, to the scource of the noise. A slightly squat woman with flaming red hair seemed to be the one who had done so. "Oh", he thought,"she must be the mother"  
Madame Malkin looked up from pinning Harry's sleave to the right length. "Oh, Molly, how nice to see you again, is this your smallest girl?" she pointed at the angel. The woman, Molly, Harry thought, smiled and said as she put her hand on the girls shoulder, "No, this is my first, Rose." That was enough to send Harry's mind into a frenzy. He knew her name! Rose. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Harry then noticed that once again she was staring at him. He tried to stare back but as soon as he glanced at her, she looked at the floor, a darker blush then last time staining her cheeks. He had to fight back the urge to smile, she was cute when she blushed. The two older ladys had finished speaking and the madam directed the small girl to the sizeing station beside Harry. An assistant started to size her. When she was finished,  
Harry was done also, but the girls mother and madam malkin were involved in a conversation regarding some kind of potion and Harry took the fact that Hagrid had still not arrived as a sign to start talking to the girl. Gathering his courage, he walked over to her, where she was by the window looking at what looked liked hair ribbons. That was when Harry noticed that her hair was tied back with a green ribbon.  
Coming to stand next to her he remarked, quite nervously, indicating the ribbons, "Those are nice." She looked up at him, and gave a small smile, "Yes, I was thinking about getting some." An akward silence fell between them. Harry decided to take another stabb. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The girl's eyebrows went up slightly, but she answered him, though her eyes were on the floor, and she stammered a bit. "M.. my name is R..rose Weasley." Looking back up at him, she slightly bit her lip. Harry found this unbel-  
ingly cute. His reverie was interupted by Hagrid stomping in and straight over to him. Rose, shocked bye the size of him, edged tword Harry. Harry, seeing the nervous expression on her face, quickly told her she had nothing to worry about. She stopped trying to get behind him just as Hagrid was in front of them.  
"Harry, I'm sorry, but just got an owl from Dumbledore, he needs my help and I got ter go, can you get yer wand yerself? That's the only thing yer need and I can take yer back to the Dursleys, but I just don't have time to take yer, I'm real sorry..." He looked it too. Harry felt a rush of panic. How was he going to get his wand? He had no idea where to start, and if he was right about wizards, a magical wand was the most important thing he needed! His reverie was suddenly snapped in half buy a soft voice saying, "Mum, can we help him?" It was Rose. She was staring at her mum while biting her lip, waiting for answer. Her mother, Molly, Harry told himself again, looked at her slightly surprised, though Harry did not know why.  
Her answer was the answer to his prayers though, she said, "Yes, of course dear, though I would like to his name though." She said this last part directed at Harry, and for some reason, was sending a stern glance his way. He shook this off as mother protectiveness, and answered her, "I'm Harry, mam, Harry Potter." With this, the woman's whole demeanor changed. She got a mothering look on her face as she said, "Oh, well you just come with us dear and we'll help you get your wand, Rose needs hers too." Harry turned to look at Rose, something he was sure he could do for the rest of his life, but she was staring at the ground. Hagrid looked well pleased with the current events, and he said good, then left, bidding Harry goodbye, promising to see him at school. Molly turned back to Harry after paying for her daughters robes,  
and smiling wideley at him said, "Come along dear, and make sure you and Rose stay close to me so we don't get seperated." With this said, she walked into Diagon Alley, Rose following closeley behind her, with Harry being third inline, excited about getting his wand, though he coulndn't help but think that as long as he was following Rose, he would go anywhere.

* * *

Well, tell me, is it rubbish, or does it stand a chance? Review please/  
' 


End file.
